Jax's Character
Basic Information Name: Nellens Ivan Concept: Dragon Blooded Hero Player Jax Contact Info AIM: Jtuxyan Email: tfm43@cornell.edu Motivation: Defend the Realm and it's people! Exalt Type: Dragon Blooded Caste: Water Anima: Blue Glow Age 22 History "Mortals are beneath you!" "Only because we are on this buildings third story." Unknown Dragon Blood and Ivan A dragon blooded from the isle in the true dynastic style, Ivan is a scion of House Nellens. A member of the least respected of all dynastic houses save possibly for House Iselsi, Ivan is seen (like all dragon blooded members of his house) as a weak, undeserving bastard child of the Empress, disrespectful to his betters and too kind to his lessers. "Mortal lovers" at best, "Heretics" at worst, Ivan and his few kin grew up in a life ostracized from both their fellow Dragon Bloods and the mortal members of their own house. Stuck in a situation bad by all accounts, a young Ivan reacted with a disarming flippancy designed to put mortals at ease and disarm dragon blooded of their grandeur (delusions of or otherwise). This wry wit would remain with him for the rest of his life, becoming both a trademark and part of his leadership style. Although he was quite intelligent and a master of Lore, Ivan lacked both the charms and the patience to become a true Exalted-fueled loremaster. With a love of more physical adventures, he seemed. determined to become a dragon blooded warrior, which suited his family just fine -- a clever warrior who could represent their interests abroad was far more useful to them then an overspecalist who realistically could not compete with the hordes of more powerful dragon blooded specialists from other house's. Ivan's training was rather esoteric and mismatched as a result, giving him a broad, generalized education. He trained under a water-type immaculate master -- who pronounced him a hopelessly disrespectful child and terminated his teaching. He continued under a fire type with a love of sake greater then his love of the Philosophy, who taught Ivan that not even monks can take themselves too seriously (adding *hic!*). Lore he learned from a female scholar with silver tattoo's and a hatred of fae, who was just sick of being mistaken for a Lunar ("At least if I really was my Essence would be refined!"). His final instructor was a warrior who was drawn to House Nellens as one of those who felt the Dragon Blooded screwed them over. This warrior was Kidagakash, who would eventually go on to become Ivan's second in command. As a young dragon blood, Ivan was sent on relatively easy tasks until he could get on his feet -- dispatched to the furthest edge of creation and back, acquiring resources and contacts for his house's famous merchants. For the young water-caste, this would prove an incredibly profitable trip. He sent many artifacts home, and encountered his heroic mortal crew for the first time, recruiting them one by one. While their adventures were many (and recorded in his henchman's individual backstories), the one most worthy of note is the one that occurred shortly before his return to the isle -- his first encounter with another Exalted type, a warrior of the Dusk Caste. This fight would mark the end of his time of wandering. It was the beginning of a new era for him, the day he would discover his true calling, and acquire the Vampiric Bracers that would remain a part of him for the rest of his life. The child of ash possessed blasphemous sorcerery that let him take the form of an innocuous animal. In this guise, he would scout town's defenses without fear of defenders, mortal or dragon blood. From this place of stealth, he would direct his undead warriors against the defenses, and then, when the dragon blooded had expended their charms and Essence, leap out from his disguise and butcher them. One dragon blood survived to flee the battle, and as a result of his report, the Dusk Caste warrior was misidentified as a particularly sorcererous Lunar. With no idea of what they faced, a Wyld Hunt was called which Ivan and his band joined. With anti-Lunar items, equipment, and magic all of which were utterly unsuited to fighting any kind of Abyssal, they rode out. It was Ivan's status as a Nellens and his mortal tag-alongs that saved their lives. Dismissive of the combat abilities of both, the other dragon-blooded of the hunt sent them off on their own to scout. Annoyed at the others and wondering how he was supposed to "scout" an Exalted who could turn into a harmless looking animal, Ivan chose to set up a defensive perimeter with his Essence Flare Pillars and mortal snipers, keeping watch over the high ground. Unaware of these items function, the Dusk approached to eliminate the single dragon blooded foolish enough to stray from the pack. The moment he passed the perimeter, the flare pillars forced his anima into full flare, draining his Essence in the process. His surprise attack ruined and his true nature revealed, the Dusk found himself suddenly under attack from all sides. Ivan shouted for the others and soon, pitched battle was joined. The fighting was brutal and fierce, with the Dusk's deadly tigers-claws cutting a bloody swath through the dragon-blooded. But his Essence was badly drained and his attack faltered under their raw numbers. In the end, it was Ivan who struck the killing blow, his short-diakalve cutting the abomination through. As his blade plunged into the creatures black heart and undid it at last, a great chorus of screams arose from his body. His artifacts, made of Soulsteel and bonded to his very skeleton had found a new host -- for host, not weilder, is the term for one who used such items. Wings of soulsteel with metal feathers of the same uncoiled like serpents and struck Ivan in the throat, attacking him as a living serpent and attaching themselves to his spine anew. The deadly claws did the same -- concealing themselves as implants in his wrists until such a time as they are called for. Ever since, Ivan's life has not been the same. When he shuts his eyes, the maddening whispers of the damned assail his dreams. The claws vampire nature runs through to their user, giving them the urge to use those claws early and often. Ivan resists these urges well, for now, and has told no one of them save his second, whom he trusts implicitly. This has pushed him away from his house, and although he still keeps up with them as he rightfully should, he has distanced himself from Realm politics and requests assignment that keep him away from home for long periods. A champion of mortal and dragon-blooded alike, he's taken to seeking out agents of the Underworld and Malfeas an actively putting them to their end, when before he would not seek conflict. The urge to protect the weak and the righteous was always there, but this latest, aggressive kick is born not out of such noble goals, but a simple desire to get to indulge the soulsteels dark urges on targets who unequivocally deserve it. On the outside, Ivan remains his old self. Friendly, personable and wry, he doesn't flaunt his exaltation. He has lately begun seeking out celestials for reasons not entirely...allowed, within the Philosophy. He knows they have a far greater knowledge of the underworld and such Lore then he, and hopes one can help free him from his artifacts curse...or at least, help him destroy the creatures that did this that no one else need fear them again. Attributes Physical (Primary) Strength 3(+1) Dexterity 5(+2) Stamina 3 Social (Tertiary) Charisma 3 Manipulation 2 Appearance 2 Mental (Secondary) Perception 3 Intelligence 4 Wits 2 Abilities WATER Bureaucracy 1 Investigation 3 Larency 0 Martial Arts 5(+3 Tiger Claws Specialization) Sail 1 FAVORED Craft 3 Presence 3 Socialize 3 OTHER Occult 3 Lore 5 Awareness 3 Dodge 3 Resistance 3 Integrity 3 Archery 3 Languages Native Language: Realm Language 1 Language 2 Language 3 Language 4 Language 5 Backgrounds Arsenal 5 (9 Dots/85 Resource Dots) Henchmen 3 Retainers 3 Resources 5 Artifact 5 Manse 4 Manse 4 Artifact 3 Artifacts Custom Artifact: Vampiric Claws of the Bezerker (x2, 5 Dots Each) Base: Perfect Soulsteel Tiger Claws: Speed 3, Accuracy +2, Damage +6L, Defense +0, Rate 4 Two Dot Artifact (Improvement): +0 Speed, +1 Accuracy, +3 Damage, +3 Defense, +1 Rate, No Offhand Penalty for Pair One Dot Artifact (Of The Bezerker): +0 Speed, +2 Accuracy, +4 Damage, +0 Defense, +1 Rate, Implant Two Dot Artifact (Vampiric): +0 Speed, +0 Accuracy, +0 Damage, +0 Defense, +0 Rate, Drains 3 Essence Motes per Hit Final Stat Block: Speed 3, Accuracy +5, Damage +14L, Defense +3, Rate 6, Attunement Cost: 6 Fivefold Harmonic Adapter (x2, One Dots Each) Essence Flare Pillars (Two Dots) Ashigaru Skirmish Armor (SoaLA pg 80, Two Dots) Wings of the Fallen Angel (Three Dots) Skin Mount Amulet (Two Dots) Manses Here you should detail any Manses you have holding over, including the disposition of any Hearthstones of that Manse, in full - and link to the Manse's own page. 4 Level 2 Hearthstones, 1 Level 3 Hearthstone, Realm Issue, Generic 1 Level 4 Hearthstone, Blazing Stone of the Infinite Sea's Effect: Wielder is immune to fire damage, melee attacks deal +3L Water (Physical) Damage. Charms Elemental Concentration Trance (MoEP:DB 134) --Elemental Empowerment Meditation (MoEP: DB 134) First Ability Excellency: Martial Arts (MoEP: DB 129) Third Ability Excellency: Martial Arts (MoEP: DB 129) Dragon Graced Weapon: Water (MoEP: DB 156) Searing Fist Attack (MoEP: DB 206) Kata of Fire and Water (Custom Charm) Charm Details Kata of Fire and Water Cost: 4m, Mins: Martial Arts 5, Essence 3, Type: Extra Action Keywords: Combo-OK Duration: Instant Prerequisites: At least one fire and one water charm Description: This charm combines the speed and persistence of the water-aspects Crashing Wave Style with the fury and raw power of the fire-aspects Overwhelming Fire Majesty Stance. Although less advanced then either, it incorporates some of both. Combining the power of fire and the effortless adaptability of water, it is a reflection of the basic martial arts maxim: "Hit fast, hit hard, hit often." This charm reduces the Multiple Action Penalty for fluffies by twice the users Essence, to a minimum of -0. Equipment Mundane Equipment Magical Equipment Followers Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh, Warrior and Officer Gaetan "The Mole" Malkvesh, Ex-Locust Armies Sapper Logan Centauri, Sniper Doctor Malk'vesh, Medic Perio "Pyro" Irontalon, Gunman Keeda Seh'myr, Awakened Mortal Sorcerer Niven the Enchanter Mournful Executioner Wreathed in Regret and Clensed in Tears Vital Information Willpower 5/5 Please list your Permanent willpower as a number, and track Willpower expenses also as a number before it. (Ex, if you had 5 Permanent Willpower and have expended one point, you might write 4/5 for your Willpower.) Virtues Please mark your Primary Virtue clearly, and delinate your Virtues as numbers; with a seperate number to indicate the number of times that Virtue has been channeled for bonus die on a roll. (Ex, if you had Compassion as your primary, had 4 dots of Compassion and had Channeled it for four bonus dice twice, you would write Compassion (Primary) 2/4). Compassion 2/2 Conviction 2/2 Temperance 1/1 Valor 4/4 (Primary) Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV 6 Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater)/2, round up. Parry DV 7 Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. Mental Dodge DV 6 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV 2 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak Please delineate your Soak values numerically, and in parenthesis after your nominal Soak values, the value of Soak that would apply against a Piercing attack. (Ex. If your Natural Lethal Soak before armor is 3 (thus indication that you probably have Stamina 3), and your armor adds 6 points of Lethal soak, you would write Lethal Soak 9(6) . Remember: Natural Soak, unless specifically allowed, does not apply against Aggrevated soak, so in the example above, you would only write Aggravated Soak 6(3) - a very good reason not to be hit by anything capable of dealing Aggravated damage!) Bashing Soak 17 Lethal Soak 12 (8) Aggravated Soak 8 (4) Hardness 3L/3B Health 7/7 For brief reference (so it will appear in the table of contents), list your health levels in the Health entry as your current health levels versus your temporary health levels (Ex, if you had no applications of the Ox-Body Charm and one box of wound, you would list 6/7.) For completion, track your Health levels here – a bracketed box which is empty is undamaged, one with a B has been filled with a Bashing wound, one with an L has been filled with a Lethal wound, and one with an A has been filled with an Aggravated wound. Add additional boxes as necessary, remember to preserve line break formatting. Remember to add Dying boxes equal to your Stamina. ~0 L ~1 [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] Essence 3; 18/18 26/26 Peripheral Spent: 0 Please mark your Essence score above, as well as your Motes as a pair of numerical current versus total values, and track your Motes of Essence below in more detail. (Ex, if you have Essence 3, 18 points of Personal pool, and 36 points of Peripheral pool, 8 of which you have Committed to an artifact, and have spent no Motes recently, you would write Essence 3; 18/18 28/36). Remember to track under Committed where the motes Committed are going, and where they come from. Personal 18 Peripheral 44 Committed 18 from Peripheral pool Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies Use this space to track your character's Intimacies. Experience 50/50 Total EXP: 50 Spent EXP: 50 Free EXP: 0 Bonus Point Expenditure Experience Point Expenditure Various OOC Notes Category:Exalted: The Shrouded Compass